Un duo d'enfer
by LittleHelo
Summary: Hermès avait commencé sa journée normalement. La routine était installée. Il devait s'occuper de ses clients. Des livraisons. De son entreprise. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Apollon et ses problèmes ne débarquent dans son programme si bien organisé.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui pour poster un petit one-shot, encore centré sur Hermès et Apollon. Mais qui ne les aime pas ? Comme toujours, je n'ai pas de réelles explications au pourquoi du comment. J'avais juste cette envie d'écrire. Cette envie de partager mon amour pour ces divinités. Et j'espère simplement que quelques uns d'entre vous prendront autant de plaisir à lire leurs aventures, comme j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)**

* * *

**– UN DUO D'ENFER –**

Hermès ne saurait dire depuis quand il travaillait exactement. Il avait cessé de compter les heures après son troisième café de la matinée, alors qu'il conversait avec un client très antipathique au téléphone. Encore un qui méritait d'être remis à sa place à l'aide de quelques remarques cinglantes de sa part. Mais, malgré la colère et la tension qui crispaient son corps, le dieu messager redoubla d'effort pour garder son sang-froid. Non, il ne laisserait pas son impatience et son agacement profond envahir sa raison. Il ne laisserait pas son animosité envenimer ses propos.

Les lèvres pincées et les doigts crispés sur sa tasse, l'olympien inspira longuement pour calmer son ichor en ébullition. Il n'était pas question de craquer. Il se devait d'être irréprochable. D'être un parfait commercial. De préserver son calme comme tout grand patron d'une entreprise dont la renommée rayonnait à l'internationale. Jamais il ne devait s'emporter et envoyer ses clients dans les roses, au risque de voir la demande s'effondrer telle un château de cartes. Courtoisie et sérénité étaient les mots d'ordre. Mais comment pouvait-on le rester quand le client à l'autre bout du fil était visiblement idiot ? Lui parlait avec un ton exécrable ? Hermès peinait à rester détendu. Qui le serait après avoir été contraint de se répéter sept fois en l'espace d'un quart d'heure ? Même Arès comprenait plus vite que lui !

« **Je vous le répète, Monsieur.** », articula péniblement Hermès avec politesse, les nerfs à vif. « **Je ne suis plus en mesure de vous aider. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce problème n'est pas de mon ressors. Vous devriez vous renseigner auprès du gérant de la boîte… **»

Dépité, Hermès plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'habitude de gérer des clients, des plus polis au plus lourds et exaspérants, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il devait se répéter une seule fois de plus. Sa patience avait des limites. Des limites qui ne tarderaient pas à être franchies. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer la journée à réitérer ses explications, pourtant claires et précises. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire, comme s'assurer de la bonne livraison d'ambroisie ou répondre aux mails qui s'accumulaient dans sa messagerie de manière exponentielle.

« **Hermès, arrête tout !** », s'exclama Apollon en déboulant dans le bureau de son demi-frère, l'air fou.

Le dieu messager sursauta violemment et manqua de renverser sa tasse à moitié remplie sur son ordinateur. Soudain hors de lui, irrité comme jamais, Hermès mit immédiatement sa main sur le microphone.

« **Par tous les dieux, Apollon ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? **», siffla le onzième olympien d'un ton grinçant, sourcils froncés, fortement excédé par le comportement du dieu du soleil.

« **J'ai un vrai problème !** » chuchota Apollon, ignorant la réprimande du brun, le visage marqué par une préoccupation perceptible. Il lui servit un regard suppliant, reflet d'une détresse et d'un désespoir croissants. « **Un vrai problème qui requiert ta présence !** »

Dubitatif, Hermès lança un regard suspicieux à son demi-frère. Apollon et ses problèmes, c'était tout un art. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans des situations aussi fâcheuses que gênantes par sa faute. Encore une fois, cette journée ne dérogerait pas à la règle. C'était une certitude. Il pressentait les ennuis. Inévitables et suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à frapper. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne récolteront qu'un énième sermon de leur père.

Hermès avait beau ne pas apprécier la perspective d'être à nouveau entrainé dans un coup louche du blond, il restait toujours plus attrayant que ses clients. Le choix n'était guère cornélien. Faisant signe à Apollon d'attendre, il reprit l'appel non sans un sourire en coin, ravi de l'excuse qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau.

« **Excusez-moi, je suis obligé d'abréger notre conversation.** », finit-il par annoncer à son correspondant, prêtant nulle attention à son mécontentement. « **Oui, cela va de soi. Au revoir.** »

Hermès raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, avant de s'écrouler contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés sur son torse. Il était soulagé. Soulagé de ne plus entendre ces plaintes et grognements qui lui irritaient les oreilles. Qui l'horripilaient. Néanmoins, alors qu'il scrutait son frère, il eut une mauvaise impression. La mauvaise impression d'avoir lâché une situation compliquée pour replonger, tête la première, dans une autre.

« **Où as-tu déniché tout ça ? Dans mon armoire ?** »

Apollon jeta un œil à ses vêtements et sembla enfin comprendre la surprise qu'il lisait dans les yeux du dieu messager. Il avait troqué son jean habituel pour une simple tenue de sport, paraissant prêt et motivé à affronter un marathon. Activité qui n'entrait nullement dans les habitudes du fils de Léto. L'Olympe avait plus de chance d'être envahi par les monstres que voir Apollon transpirer sous l'effort.

« **Ah ça !** », sourit le blond, trop enthousiaste au goût d'Hermès. « **Je sais que tu vas toujours prendre l'air pendant ta pause de midi. Alors je viens courir avec toi. Depuis quand on n'a plus le droit de partager des petits moments ensemble ? **», continua Apollon en fronçant ses sourcils, d'un air soudain interloqué. « **Je n'ai pas souvenir que Père nous ait interdit une telle absurdité. Mais, tu sais, j'écoute tellement peu durant les conseils…** »

« **Toi ? Courir avec moi ?** », le coupa Hermès, osant à peine y croire.

Le dieu du soleil ne portait pas l'activité physique en son cœur, c'était un fait. Hermès avait fini par intégrer l'information, après qu'Apollon ait refusé une énième fois son invitation, préférant se prélasser sur la terrasse en compagnie de quelques nymphes.

« **Oh !** », se frustra le dieu des arts, contrarié par le sourire mesquin de son demi-frère. « **Tu veux bien arrêter de me distraire de mon objectif principal, Hermès ? **»

Sur ses mots, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, visiblement embarrassé et légèrement tendu à sa manière de tortiller ses mains de musicien. Son ton et son attitude trahissaient une nervosité inhabituelle qui alertait Hermès plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il fallait beaucoup pour ébranler Apollon. Pour le plonger dans une telle anxiété. Il débordait d'une si grande confiance en lui que l'Olympe en oubliait ses crises d'angoisse. Pourtant, Apollon n'était pas sans peur ni inquiétude. Hermès le connaissait assez bien pour en avoir conscience et pour commencer à se préoccuper de son état. Disposé à l'écouter, l'estomac quelque peu noué par l'appréhension, le dieu messager prit sa tasse entre ses doigts et s'apprêta à terminer son café.

« **Il se peut que j'aie cafouillé.** », commença Apollon, avec un visage étonnamment sérieux. « **Il est vrai que je m'emporte très vite et que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Mais tu vas m'aider à remporter ce pari contre Arès, alors pas de quoi s'alarmer.** »

Hermès aurait craché son café à la figure d'Apollon s'il ne l'avait pas déjà avalé.

« **Tu as fait quoi ? Tu as été assez stupide pour ça ? Il est hors de question que tu m'entraines dans cette histoire !** »

Les traits d'Apollon s'alarmèrent, les yeux soudain larmoyants de désespoir. Il ne pouvait se détacher du regard franc et froid de son demi-frère dont la voix avait claqué douloureusement à ses oreilles. C'était inconcevable. Invraisemblable. Hermès ne pouvait pas refuser. L'abandonner. Le jeter dans la fosse aux lions avec une désinvolture si insolente. Comment allait-il s'en sortir sans lui ? Sans son meilleur ami ? Sans son demi-frère avec qui il avait fait les quatre-cent coups ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermès lui refusait son soutien. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« **Il se peut aussi qu'Arès sache déjà que tu participes.** », avoua Apollon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pris de culpabilité.

Hermès soupira d'un air fataliste, conscient qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Comme à chaque fois.

« **Parfois, je me demande ce qui m'empêche de te jeter dans le Tartare, tu sais ?** »

« **C'est un oui ?** » demanda le blond dans un sourire timide, brusquement empli d'espoir.

Le messager jeta un regard noir envers Apollon. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela annonçait. Il aimait encore moins les défis contre Arès. Tous se terminaient avec violence et cris de rage. Protestation et jurons. Dégâts et catastrophes terrestres. Arès était connu pour sa mauvaise foi et son côté mauvais perdant, tout autant qu'Apollon. Jamais il ne céderait la victoire au dieu de la guerre. Pas même pour quelques plaisirs promis. Ou quelques années de vacances.

« **Je crois que je vais le regretter… Amèrement.** »

« **Mais non !** », rétorqua Apollon en se levant, d'un ton plus guilleret. « **Aucune raison ! Personne ne regrette jamais rien avec moi !** »

**.**

**.**

« **Alors, quel est ce fameux défi ?** », demanda Hermès en enfilant un haut décontracté, après avoir dénoué sa cravate et déboutonné sa chemise.

Assis sur le lit du dieu messager, la mine abattue, Apollon resta interdit. Il n'était pas fier. Pas du tout. Une fois de plus, il s'était laissé envahir par sa colère et sa vanité. Il avait abandonné sa raison. Explosé au grand jour. Pour une simple question de fierté. Il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés, passif et indifférent, alors qu'il était humilié et dénigré en public. Il avait été blessé dans son amour propre par ces propos injurieux et froissants. Vexants. Son ego avait pris un coup. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une droite d'Arès ou qu'un éclair de son père. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser un tel blasphème noircir son image parfaite et ternir sa notoriété. C'était un affront qu'il ne pouvait laisser impuni. Auquel il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir.

Hermès lui jeta un regard inquisiteur devant l'absence de réponse.

« **Arès a osé dire qu'il me battrait dans un battle karaoké. Qu'Aphrodite et lui étaient imbattables.** », révéla finalement le dieu des arts dans de grands gestes théâtrales, exhibant son désaccord aussi profond qu'absolu au monde entier. « **Alors je me suis un peu énervé, c'est vrai ! J'ai clamé, haut et fort, que nous étions LE duo. Que personne ne pouvait rivaliser. Sérieusement ? Arès et Aphrodite : le meilleur duo ? Meilleur que moi ? Dans mon propre domaine ?** », continua Apollon en élevant la voix. « **Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles absurdités ! Ils ne le seront jamais ! Et nous allons leur prouver, ce soir, devant tout l'Olympe pris à témoin.** »

Les yeux rivés sur ses lacets qu'il nouait, le messager garda le silence. Un silence glacial et tendu que redoutait Apollon, aussitôt saisi par une nouvelle vague d'anxiété. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand son demi-frère se plongeait dans un mutisme profond. Lui qui exerçait l'art de la parole et ne ratait jamais aucune occasion pour insérer une blague dans les conversations… Apollon pâlit. A la réflexion, Hermès était certainement en pleine planification des possibles scénarios pour l'envoyer au Tartare.

« **Tu ne dis rien ?** »

« **Pour dire quoi ?** », lâcha Hermès, non sans une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. « **Que tu es idiot ? Tu sais pertinemment que les karaokés ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Pour être encore la risée de tout l'Olympe pendant les dix prochains siècles, non merci !** »

« **Mais j'ai absolument tout prévu, Hermès ! J'ai la parfaite musique pour nos voix.** », tenta de le rassurer Apollon en le prenant par les épaules, rivant ses yeux confiants dans ceux de son frère. « **Fais moi confiance, pour une fois.** »

Hermès plissa les yeux, grimaçant aux mots du blond. Il lui faisait confiance. Plus qu'il ne le devrait, à vrai dire. Malgré l'humeur assez changeante du dieu du soleil, il était celui sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. Celui qui l'écoutait sans juger ses sentiments et ses pensées. Celui qui était toujours présent aux moindres baisses de moral. Des différends, des disputes et des tensions, ils en avaient eu. Des piques et des regards foudroyants au petit déjeuner avaient existé. Des cris et coups, également. Mais ils avaient toujours fini par se réconcilier et se pardonner. Par enterrer leurs remords et leurs rancunes.

Pourtant, Hermès était terrorisé par les répercussions que provoquera l'affaire. Des répercussions qui rimeront avec critique et remontrance. Parce que c'était une certitude : jamais un défi contre Arès ne s'était bien terminé. Les gros titres du quotidien olympien les afficheront. Les jetteront dans la boue sans pitié. Les malmèneront jusqu'à ce qu'un autre scoop vienne les effacer. Lui qui aimait se faire discret et avait appris à éviter les scandales durant ces derniers siècles… Il lui était difficile d'avaler le fait qu'Apollon l'ait mis sous le feu des projecteurs.

« **Ce n'est pas contre toi, 'Pollo, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller courir.** », lui confia Hermès, soudain mal, presque nauséeux.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir de ses appartements, Apollon posa sa main sur la sienne pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Le musicien sentait la tension raidir le corps du brun, comme un poison se répandant dans ses veines. Il avait horreur de voir son demi-frère aussi tourmenté. Aussi troublé. Surtout lorsqu'il était le seul fautif.

« **Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermès.** », murmura sincèrement le dieu des arts, accablé par le mal-être du brun. « **Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'aurais dû…** »

« **Arrête.** », le coupa Hermès, les yeux fuyants. « **Ce qui est fait est fait.** »

« **Non, Hermès, c'est important. Je regrette sincèrement. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi alors que c'est la première pensée qui aurait dû me venir. Je n'aurais pas dû penser à ma petite personne. **»

Ebranlé, Hermès regarda son frère, peinant à réaliser qu'il lui adressait des excuses. Apollon reconnaissait rarement ses fautes. Exposait encore moins ses sentiments à la vue de tous. A l'instar de toutes les divinités, pour dire vrai. Ils avaient appris à se méfier. A préserver leur secret. A éviter de trop s'exposer pour esquiver les critiques et les regards moqueurs. Sourire en plastique, hypocrisie et fausse compassion étaient leur lot quotidien. On se réjouissait des souffrances et malheurs des autres. Des défaites et faux pas. Même des accès de gentillesse. Des attitudes intolérables qui meurtrissaient de plus en plus Hermès au fil des siècles. Il nourrissait l'espoir que leur mentalité puisse changer, mais on ne modifiait pas des pensées ancrées dans le marbre d'un claquement de doigt.

Le dieu des voleurs resta figé. Déconcerté. Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer la boule qui venait d'éclater en lui. Pour exprimer sa gratitude. Ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Il n'avait même pas le courage de montrer de l'affection à son demi-frère par un simple geste. Aucun des deux n'étaient habitués à manifester leur amour. Ils le faisaient toujours par le biais d'actions cachées et indirectes. Jamais de vive voix. Comme si aimer était une preuve de faiblesse. Une honte, pour eux, puissants et impitoyables olympiens qu'ils étaient.

Soudain pris par un violent désir de briser ce mur de glace, Hermès prit Apollon dans ses bras et le serra fort. Aussi fort qu'il le pût. Aussi fort que l'amour qu'il avait à revendre. Peu importe si un silence gênant s'installerait par la suite. Pour une fois, Hermès voulait croire qu'il pouvait se comporter comme de vrais frères. De vrais frères qui se soutiennent et avancent main dans la main.

**.**

**.**

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Hermès avait toujours aimé courir. Sentir l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Sentir l'air frais effleurer sa peau. Sentir le sol vibrer sous ses pas. Tout autant de sensations qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Réel. La course à pied, c'était bien plus qu'une épreuve olympique à ses yeux. Bien plus que le fait d'atteindre une destination. La course à pied, ça lui vidait la tête. Ça lui permettait de mettre ses idées au clair. D'apaiser toute la tension qui s'accumulait en lui toute la journée. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une meilleure façon de se défouler et de faire le point. En tous cas, la course à pied était toujours plus efficace que balancer son poing dans la figure d'un de ses proches. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Maintenant son rythme, Hermès jeta un regard en direction d'Apollon qui se trouvait bien trop loin derrière lui. Le dieu du soleil baissait visiblement la cadence à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru, incapable de suivre celle soutenue du messager. Submergé par un élan de compassion, Hermès se décida à s'arrêter, non sans lancer un sourire moqueur à son demi-frère. Lequel répondit en lui tirant la langue, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, complétement essoufflé et les joues rougies par l'effort.

« **L'endurance, ce n'est plus ton fort, hein ?** », le taquina Hermès en revenant sur ses pas, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« **Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me charrier.** », se plaignit Apollon en couvrant ses yeux de son avant-bras, la voix pleine de contrariété et de fatigue. « **Je n'ai jamais aimé l'activité physique. Encore un concept que je ne comprendrai jamais ! Franchement, qui a décrété que le sport était bénéfique, d'abord ? Ça génère plus de souffrance que de bien !** »

Secoué par des rires, Hermès s'installa à ses côtés et l'aida à se remettre en position assise. Apollon garda les paupières fermées, quelque peu étourdi, comme si la terre tanguait dangereusement sous la colère de leur oncle. Se concentrant sur sa respiration saccadée, il tenta de chasser ces horribles et désagréables points lumineux qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Le messager lui glissa une gourde remplie de nectar sous ses doigts qu'il saisit sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

« **Tu connais pertinemment ma raison de courir.** », lui rappela Hermès.

Essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de la main, Apollon fit la moue.

« **Je préfère oublier avec quelques notes bien pensées.** »

« **On n'a pas tous la même facilité à mettre des mots sur nos maux, Apollon.** » rétorqua Hermès d'une voix douce, comme si c'était une fatalité qu'il avait fini par accepter.

Hermès se retint de peu de lui faire remarquer qu'écrire des poèmes à ses amours perdus et ressasser sa peine immense étaient, sans aucun doute, des activités autant génératrices de souffrance. Mais il voulait éviter entendre Apollon partir dans un nouveau débat qu'il perdrait à coup sûr. Exprimer sa douleur à travers des poèmes ne lui inspirait que peu de confiance et de fiabilité. Partager et exposer ainsi ses affres aux yeux de tous le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme être mis à nu. Être dépouillé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Hermès posa les yeux au loin, où quelques dieux mineurs et nymphes les épiaient, assis autour d'une fontaine. Il ne pouvait entendre leurs murmures, mais il était certain que les rumeurs courraient sur toutes les lèvres. Tout l'Olympe devait déjà être au courant de ce stupide défi et les paris sûrement lancés.

« **On ne va pas commencer à broyer du noir.** », déclara Hermès après quelques minutes de silence tout en se levant, désireux de se changer les idées. **« Je croyais qu'on avait un défi à relever ?** »

Le cœur d'Apollon se réchauffa quand il décela l'étincelle de malice qui scintillait dans les yeux pers de son demi-frère. Il le reconnaissait bien là. Toujours accompagné de sa ruse et de son espièglerie. C'était comme s'il avait laissé tomber le masque. Un masque beaucoup trop lourd à porter, qui le contraignait à revêtir une personnalité qui ne lui correspondait pas. Parfois, Apollon avait comme l'impression que son demi-frère était un usurpateur. Quelqu'un qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il ne comprenait plus. Hermès était tellement plus drôle et décoincé sans son côté sérieux et raisonnable.

Avec un immense sourire, Apollon se saisit de la main accueillante que le dieu messager lui présentait chaleureusement. Il était temps de prouver au monde de quoi ils étaient capables. Ils allaient écraser Arès, comme jamais personne n'avait osé.

**.**

**.**

« **Non, non, non, Hermès !** » s'écria Apollon en coupant la musique. « **Tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est beaucoup plus puissant. Beaucoup plus grave. Tu dois sortir tes tripes ! Tout ce que tu as en toi ! Il faut que le public ressente la puissance. La grandeur de tes mots. Tes émotions. Il faut que tu mettes tout dans ta voix. Il faut que…** »

Détaché, Hermès abandonna Apollon à son monologue et fit défiler les nouvelles sur l'écran de son smartphone. Ecouter son demi-frère lui dire à quel point son chant était pire que pitoyable ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant, Apollon avait comme la présomption de le transformer en parfait dieu des arts. Ce qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait la musique. Ou qu'il était insensible à l'art. Au contraire, il pouvait écouter en boucle sa playlist et flâner toute une soirée dans de magnifiques expositions d'art contemporain. L'art l'avait toujours émerveillé. Ebloui. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait aucun talent artistique.

« **Hermès ? Hermès ! Tu m'écoutes ?!** »

Soudain happé hors de ses pensées, le dieu des voleurs leva les yeux de son écran. Il rencontra le regard foudroyant et courroucé d'Apollon. Lequel avait les poings sur sa taille, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

« **Je sais que tu peux mieux faire !** », continua le blond d'un ton accusateur. « **Avec de l'entrainement, ta voix serait absolument sublime. Mais toi, tu t'entêtes à me chanter ces vers dans les aiguës. Et, par moi-même, les aiguës ne te vont terriblement pas ! Applique-toi, grands dieux !** »

Amusé, Hermès ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mesquin. Apollon prenait tellement tout à cœur que s'en était drôle. Mais le dieu des arts était profondément découragé et désemparé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir d'affaire. Rien. Tirant une chaise sur laquelle il s'écroula, il soupira et passa une main sur son visage tiré par l'angoisse et la fatigue.

« **Désolé.** », grimaça Apollon. « **Ce n'est pas ta faute.** »

La mine grave, Hermès s'approcha d'Apollon. Comme pour vérifier sa fièvre, il colla sa main sur le front de son demi-frère qui ne réagit nullement sous l'emprise de la surprise.

« **Je crois que le ciel t'ait tombé sur la tête pour que tu t'excuses autant en une seule journée. **», s'amusa le brun dans une pauvre tentative de le dérider. « **Je n'y ai pas eu le droit depuis le Xème siècle. Ou bien le XIème, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment.** »

Alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un sourire qu'il réprimait avec difficulté, Apollon lui donna une tape amicale. Le messager était exaspérant. Agaçant. Mais que ferait-il sans lui ? Il avait toujours les mots pour dédramatiser la situation. Le don de lui redonner le sourire et l'envie de rire quand plus rien ne l'égayait.

« **Et toi, tu n'as pas honte de me charrier à la moindre occasion ?** »

Hermès sourit, incapable de contenir son bonheur. Au fond, peu importe ce qui les avait réunis en ce jour. Peu importe ce qui les attendait à la nuit tombée. Il était simplement heureux de savourer quelques moments avec Apollon. C'était ce qu'il manquait sur l'Olympe. De vrais moments en famille.

« **Tu sais, à deux, ça irait peut-être mieux…** », fit Hermès après réflexion. « **Je veux dire, nos deux voix. Ensemble. Je pense que j'arriverai plus à suivre tes intonations.** **Parce que tu n'es pas très utile derrière ton pupitre, très cher.** »

Comme monté sur pile, Apollon courut lancer la musique sous le regard pétillant du brun.

**.**

**.**

« **On est sur scène dans moins de cinq minutes.** », lança Apollon avec un immense sourire, quelque peu excité à cette simple idée.

Son angoisse se dissipait un peu plus à mesure que le moment fatidique arrivait. Il était détendu et enjoué, comme un gamin arrivant dans un parc d'attraction. Il avait hâte d'y être. Hâte d'être acclamé par la foule. Hâte de s'éclater. Pourquoi devrait-il être tétanisé par la peur ? Il était né pour être sur scène. Il était dans son élément. C'était sa nature. Son essence. Pourtant, un simple coup d'œil en direction d'Hermès lui montrait que le messager ne partageait pas son engouement.

« **Je ne peux pas chanter devant tout le monde, 'Pollo.** », s'agita Hermès, plus que nerveux, le teint pâle. Son estomac se nouait d'une telle force qu'il en avait d'affreuses nausées. « **Je ne suis pas prêt. Vraiment pas.** »

Dans une vaine tentative de le calmer, Apollon posa ses mains affectueuses sur les épaules de son frère. Il lui insuffla une vague d'apaisement qui dénoua toutes ses tensions et décontracta ses muscles, mais Hermès paraissait toujours autant crispé et stressé.

« **Tu seras parfait, Hermès. Tout va bien se passer.** », le rassura Apollon d'une voix douce. « **Avoue que la prestation d'Arès et d'Aphrodite n'était pas époustouflante. Une chanson d'amour, sans rire ?** », fit-il dans un rire aux accents moqueur. « **Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on soit une véritable catastrophe ! Je te rappelle que je suis avec toi. Tu ne seras pas seul !** »

Hermès lui adressa un mince sourire.

« **On va tout déchirer, c'est une certitude !** », déclara Apollon en l'entrainant d'un pas enthousiaste vers l'arrière de la scène. « **Crois en toi. En nous**. », finit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Alors que tous les projecteurs se braquaient sur eux, Apollon poussa légèrement Hermès sur le devant de la scène. Le dieu messager fut ébloui par la lumière. Etourdi par les cris des si nombreuses admiratrices de son demi-frère. Assommé par son angoisse envahissante. Il sentit ses doigts se raidirent inexorablement sur son micro, tétanisé comme jamais, la voix soudain bloquée et serrée dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas coutume de perdre ses moyens en public. Il prenait la parole sur les plateaux télévisés quand différentes crises s'emparaient du pays. Il menait les conférences avec une aisance sans pareil. Mais chanter devant une foule n'entrait pas dans son quotidien. C'était une adoration dont se délectait Apollon. Pas lui.

Le dieu du soleil s'amusait déjà sur scène, avec une assurance et un naturel surprenant, et s'ambiançait sur les premières notes de musique pour déchainer le public désormais en délire. Le son résonnait contre les parois de marbre des palais. Se reprenait sur toutes les lèvres. Par sa seule présence, Apollon distribuait toute son énergie et attirait tous les regards. Il remplissait les cœurs de joie. Les réchauffait. Les meurtrissait. Tirait quelques larmes aux plus sensibles.

Hermès mentirait s'il disait qu'il se sentait à sa place auprès de son frère. Ses quelques heures d'entrainement ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. A cette atmosphère endiablée et festive. A cette effervescence. Apollon était comme un poisson dans l'eau, tandis qu'il était planté au centre d'une raie de lumière aveuglante, ne sachant que faire. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti pitoyable et inutile qu'à cet instant. Il entendait déjà les critiques courir sur lui. Sur sa minable prestation. Quel bel olympien il faisait ! Un olympien submergé par sa peur, voilà une humiliation qui allait le poursuivre.

S'apprêtant à entamer les premières paroles, le dieu des arts lui adressa un regard plein de soutien. Plein d'encouragement. Sa voix le bouleversa davantage. Elle était admirable. Frappante. Eclatante d'émotions. Personne ne pouvait la lui retirer. Apollon était loin d'être un artiste sans talent. Un artiste raté. Il réservait simplement ses plus belles œuvres à ceux qui le méritaient. Ses haïkus douteux n'étaient qu'une façade. Qu'un moyen d'agacer. De faire pression. Pour faire parler de lui.

Hermès ne saurait dire ce qui le débloqua. Ce qui le libéra. Peut-être réaliser qu'Apollon osait écrire des horreurs malgré sa fierté et son image à préserver. Peut-être cet élan de briser les conventions. Peut-être son désir d'être lui-même, sans penser aux qu'en-dira-t-on.

Toujours est-il qu'Hermès ferma les yeux et puisa profondément toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin. Toute la force qu'il avait à transmettre. Il fut le premier étonné par la puissance de sa voix. Par son intensité. Par sa clarté. Durant une seconde, l'assemblée retint son souffle, comme ébahie. Hermès dissimula avec peine le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage épanoui. Il avait l'impression de renaître. D'être un autre homme. Comme plongé dans un état second, il ne réagit même pas quand Apollon passa un bras autour de ses épaules en le rejoignant pour le refrain. Hermès débordait de vitalité et de bonheur à revendre. Il avait trop longtemps refreiné ses pulsions et ses ardeurs, qui pourtant ne demandaient qu'à s'évader et à le divertir. Qu'à l'aider à profiter du moment présent.

Apollon ne s'était jamais autant régalé sur scène. Son bonheur était si grand qu'il en rayonnait. Qu'il en pleurait de joie. Il n'avait pas ressenti une émotion si intense, si violente, depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Pris dans son extase, enivré par le goût de la victoire, il chercha inconsciemment ses rivales du regard. Il aperçut de loin Arès auprès d'Aphrodite, bras croisés et une expression sévère peinte sur son visage. Son amante se déhanchait alors qu'il restait de marbre, non sans grogner face à l'euphorie de la déesse. Apollon ressentit doublement plus de joie. Personne ne se mettrait au travers de son succès. De leur succès. Rien n'était plus beau que ce moment si précieux avec Hermès. Que ce sentiment de triomphe.

Alors que les dernières notes firent écho sur les remparts du mont Olympe, Apollon sauta dans les bras d'Hermès sans la moindre gêne. Il était tellement fier de lui. De sa performance. De ce qu'il avait libéré. Le dieu messager le regarda, perdu et étourdi par ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette impression de vivre un rêve éveillé lui collait à la peau.

« **Tu as intérêt d'accepter d'enregistrer quelques duos pour mon prochain album, Hermy !** », hurla Apollon aux oreilles de son frère, au-dessus des cris déchainés du public. « **Tu as été exceptionnel !** »

Hermès ne pipa mot, trop abasourdi par les dernières minutes. Il n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait fait. Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte sous les acclamations aussi dingues qu'insensées. Ivre de bonheur et de satisfaction, Apollon posa toute son attention sur le dieu de la guerre qui fulminait de rage.

« **L'Olympe a choisi, cher frère.** », déclara-t-il en lançant un regard plein de fierté à Arès. « **Encore une défaite mémorable à ajouter à ta liste.** »

Prêt à en découdre avec son demi-frère, le dieu du soleil eut un sourire cruel. Un sourire qu'il ne pouvait effacer. Réprimer. Mais, contre toute attente, Héra s'interposa et posa une main pacifique sur le torse de son fils, l'empêchant de commettre une erreur irréparable. Aucune bataille, aucune insulte, n'était prévu ce soir. Tous deux avaient mérité leur victoire. Enervé comme jamais, Arès les fusilla du regard, tour à tour, avant de tourner les talons d'une allure impétueuse.

Ils auraient dû être terrorisé par la future vengeance du dieu de la guerre. De la haine un peu plus virulente qu'il leur nourrissait. Mais ni Apollon ni Hermès n'eut le cœur à s'inquiéter. Ils s'en préoccuperont plus tard, quand ils auront les idées claires. Quand ils seront retombés de leur petit nuage. Maintenant, ils ne partageaient qu'un seul et unique désir : savourer ce moment si rare. Si inestimable.

**.**

**.**

Dès l'aurore, leur victoire s'insinuait dans toutes les conversations. On mimait la prestation du messager de Zeus. On s'extasiait devant la grandeur de sa voix. Devant cette puissance inattendue. On parlait de l'énergie spectaculaire du dieu du soleil. Du futur tournant de sa carrière. C'était comme si l'Olympe avait redécouvert les deux olympiens. Découverts une de leur facette cachée. Une facette qui plaisait énormément. Qui enflammait les cœurs comme une lueur d'espoir.

« _**Complicité au cœur de l'Olympe**_**.** » lut Hermès en parcourant la une du quotidien, assis devant un délicieux petit-déjeuner, accompagné du musicien. « **C'est à se demander comment on nous percevait ces trois derniers millénaires… **»

« **Comme des frères incapables de s'aimer, probablement.** », lui sourit Apollon en croquant dans sa tartine au miel, absolument radieux en cette matinée d'été.

* * *

**Je suis d'accord avec vous, la fin arrive toujours beaucoup trop vite. Mais, pour vous rassurer, j'entends dans l'oreillette qu'un nouveau one-shot est en cours. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Voilà. Merci mille fois pour avoir pris le temps de lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Une immense pensée pour toi, SilverPlume17 ! J'espère que ce one-shot était à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pour une fois que je ne les ai pas trop torturés x)**

**Bisous, Helo ! **


End file.
